The objective of this Biotechnology Research Project is to advance two technologies that will result in the creation of a hand-held precordial defibrillator, in which all of the electronics, including the ECG monitor, are in the defibrillator paddle electrodes. Two new technologies will be developed to achieve this goal: 1) the creation of an annular energy-storage capacitor and 2) the development of a liquid-crystal display (LCD) which indicates the ECG, derived from the defibrillating electrodes. Verification studies will be carried out using pigs as the experimental animals.